


Antigen

by debit



Category: Le, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antigen

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2001.

Predictably, Clark was waiting for him when Lex got home. Lex hardly paused as he walked straight to the bar.

"I'm assuming from the rather concerned look on your face that you've seen the news."

Clark wordlessly held up the late edition of the Planet. In the dim light Lex could make out SUPERMAN DESTROYS SECRET CLONING LAB. And underneath it: LUTHOR CORP UNDER INVESTIGATION

Lex poured himself a drink then let the bottle hover over another glass until Clark shook his head. "Banner headline, too. Tell me, is it your byline?"

Clark shook his head. "No. I let Lois cover it. I didn't think it would be right. You know. Conflict of interest."

"I love how you never change, Clark, how you still manage retain those Smallville values even after all these years of exposure to my evil influence. You never drink, never break the rules, you never cheat, you never steal. You never lie."

Clark smiled, but said, "You make me sound awful, Lex."

"Not at all. You may be enough of a paragon of virtue to rival Superman himself, but I happen to know your secret."

Clark became very still. "What secret is that?"

"That you also make the most incredibly sexy noises when I fuck you."

Lex dropped to the couch next to Clark. Leaned in. Kissed him and let Clark taste the vodka on his lips. Whispered, "Isn't that why you're here, Clark?"

"Yes," Clark said raggedly.

"And you're going to make those sounds for me, aren't you? Those soft, little whimpers like it's going to kill you if you if I stop."

"Lex. Yes. Anything you want."

"The day I have everything I want is going to be a sad day indeed. But for now, you in my bed is pretty close to it."

*

He took Clark from behind. Didn't want to see his face, didn't want Clark to see *his* face. Not tonight.

Yet, he still couldn't help, pausing, then asking, "Do you love me, Clark? Do you?"

"Lex. Yes, Lex."

"Tell me. I need you to tell me."

"I love you, Lex. Please."

And Lex was helpless to deny Clark anything when he begged in that voice. Helpless.

*

After, when Clark stopped kissing him, over and over again, and seemed content with lazily mouthing at his collarbone, Lex said, "Stay the night."

"I can't. You know I can't."

"Stay anyway. For me."

"Lex, you know if anyone saw me sneaking out of your house at dawn…"

"There would be even more banner headlines and scandal and I don't care. Do you?"

"I'm not the one who would be hurt."

"Oh Clark. Still trying to save me after all these years?"

"Yes," Clark said soberly.

"Good. Then stay."

*

He stroked Clark's hair, listened as his breath deepened, became slower. He craned his neck, studied Clark's fine features. Still the same, but then Clark never changed. Was still just as beautiful, just as earnest, just as terrible a liar. At first Lex had been furious. Had felt betrayed. Perhaps even felt hurt. Some day he needed to thank Clark for making him stronger. Maybe when he was actually strong enough to stop this.

Clark stirred sleepily, then pressed a kiss to Lex's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just something someone once told me about turning a disadvantage into an advantage."

"Do you ever stop thinking?"

"Not really, no."

Clark lifted his head and stared down at Lex, a knowing smile curving his lips. "Bet I know a way to stop you."

And Lex felt a distant tug on his heart, just firm enough to make his answering smile feel the tiniest bit bitter. "You can try."


End file.
